ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Armachedes
type=comment bgcolor=#C0C0C0 width=15 default=Start a New Subject! buttonlabel=Go! break=no Hi, welcome to Ikariam! Thanks for your edit to the User:Armachedes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jrooksjr (Talk) 01:31, July 9, 2009 Deleting a page As a regular user, you can't delete a page. Wiki keeps a history of all edits so blanking a page is useless. You can request deletion of a page by using template like this: : All those pages will be added to a special category. rmedic 21:02, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Userboxes Work! Yay! :They are working more correctly now - Apparently we did not have all of the code in the MediaWiki.css to make them fully functional - so I went to Wowwiki and recieved the rest of the code that was missing and I added documentation to the template {t|userbox}} that was missing based on what I could see was used in the codding of the template. -- 05:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Polling proposal I have implemented your polling proposal - see -- 11:13, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I had deleted 3 of the files because they were corrupt (not showing up at all)! If you could re-upload them (be sure to choose a license) it would be greatly appreciated.! These are the 3 files file:Agree.png file:Question.png and file:Delete.png -- 11:25, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Oops, nevermind, I was able to restore them. Prolem (I thought was corruption) was on Wikia's end. -- 20:15, September 12, 2009 (UTC) This is a Wiki Please do not use this Wiki for your own personal gain. If you need an alliance page, you will have to go somewhere else. This site should not be used as your alliance's official page. If you make an alliance page on this wiki it should only contain relevant information, not pools or pictures you can't host anywhere else. For now I will be moving it to your user page. See User:Armachedes/ALLYS. If you have any question about that, feel free to leave me a message. rmedic 13:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) *Your tone is "inacceptable" according to your wiki. You are dealing with a crazy person, I'm warning you... *thunder* Armachedes 13:55, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ---- I think we need to discuss some issues: * The word "inacceptable" does not appear in this wiki because it's spelled "unacceptable". * This is not my wiki. * My tone is more then acceptable. I could have deleted your page, all those pictures and banned your account. Instead I asked you nicely (using the word "please") to discuss it with me if you want to and moved that page to your user page where you can write anything you want. * I am not interested in your mental condition all. * If you want to reply to a message someone has sent you, write on his or hers talk page. If you have any more questions please write on my talk page. rmedic 21:29, September 20, 2009 (UTC) **You're making a mountain of a molehille, rmedic. Armachedes 01:31, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ---- This is going out to both User:Armachedes and User:Rmedic! This wiki actually does host a few alliances but they are listed as Alliances on server , if you go to the Alliances page (it needs updating some) and look at the US (with USA flag) and go down to your server your alliance is on and click on that symbol you will be put on the Proper Alliance page to list your alliance on ( and use sub pages from that page for your alliance (Example if you are on the US ETA server and clicked on the link you would list your alliance on Alliances on Server/us/Eta and your alliance page would be on Alliances on Server/us/Eta/ALLYS -- BUT if you do not keep it updated (no updates to the page in like 90 days or about 3 months ) we do reserve the right to remove the alliance page. -- 00:30, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ---- On the issue with the 5 or so flags - I just request that a License be applied - do not leave them un licensed or I will eventualy remove them as well, I have not started on that project at the moment -- I have a few flags for the Wiki that I need to mark with licenses now as well 1st - There are many licenses to choose from now even if you just do if it applies or - You can go here to see which Ikariam:Licenses apply. -- 00:30, September 21, 2009 (UTC) *The flags needn't licences, they are from a N-196 Company. Armachedes 01:33, September 21, 2009 (UTC) **All images need a license - in your case they will go under - but ALL images need a license of some form or fasion. -- 02:00, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :P.S. you will not be banned for disagreeing with how you think Rmedic handled the situation. I am not here much so he is more in charge, and he is like you and I ( Human ) and problably did not know we did Alliances since there are not many here. -- 02:00, September 21, 2009 (UTC) File copyright problem with File:IkariamFlag6.jpg onto the image page. ** Example 2: If you did not take the photo yourself or make the image but DO HAVE PERMISSION to use the image then copy and paste onto the image page. If you have uploaded other files, consider checking that you have specified their license and tagged them, too. You can find a list of files you have uploaded by following this link. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them at the media copyright questions page. Thanks again for your cooperation. }} 05:43, September 2, 2011 (UTC)